


Trust

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Feeding, blindfold, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "You're the only one I trust to do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiefishgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/gifts).



Hayden smirked, his gaze traveling over Sarita’s naked body. Her arms and legs tied to the chair she was sitting on, and her eyes covered with a blind fold. “Are you comfortable, my wife?” He asked, wanting to make sure the silken rope wasn’t tied too tightly.

“I am, my husband,” Sarita replied, grinning as she blindly looked around. “You are the only one I trust to do this.”

Hayden laughed, kneeling in front of Sarita to kiss her. “Have you had many offers to do this before?” He asked after their kiss ended. Images of Sarita doing things with some of the people who have joined them in bed came to mind, and he groaned in response, feeling even more aroused than he had before.

But his needs will be satisfied later. Sarita’s pleasure was always his first priority. 

Kissing Sarita again, he reached for a plate on the small table by the chair. It was laden with all of Sarita’s favorite foods. He picked up a tiny fancy cake, holding it to her mouth. 

She took a bite and moaned in pleasure. Hayden ate the other half of the cake and kissed Sarita. Picking up another cake, he continued to feed her until the plate was empty.

“And now for my dessert,” Hayden stated, capturing her lips with a heated kiss. 

Sarita whimpered when their lips collided, and she struggled against her bindings, needing to touch him.

“Not yet,” he teased as he kissed a trail along her jawline, to one of her ears. He moaned when her she gasped. His hands lightly wandered over her body, his touches feather light as he slowly tasted her body. 

When he reached her breasts, he licked around her pert rose colored nipples before pressing his mouth around them to suck on them. As he sucked on one of them, he massaged the other breast. 

He went back and forth between them until Sarita shivered with need, her teeth chattering. 

Laughing when Sarita pouted at him, Hayden continued to kiss down her body to the apex of her legs. 

He wanted to tease her further, but when he saw how wet she was for him, he couldn’t help himself. Parting her folds, Hayden lapped up her juices, making sure to be very thorough in his attentions. 

Using the tip of his tongue, Hayden circled around and over her clit. Once he had Sarita moaning loudly, he pressed his lips around her swollen nub, sucking on it as he continued to lick it.

With one hand, he reached up and fondled her breasts, with the other he pushed two fingers into her. A muffled groan escaped his throat as her cunt clenched his digits, making his cock feel painfully hard. It took all his willpower to not pull her off the chair and fuck her soundly. His pleasure would come later, he reminded himself as he pleasured his wife.

Sarita’s body began to shake, her legs struggling to tighten around his head as she came. “Oh, Hayden,” she sobbed, her orgasm washing through her. 

Hayden continued to pleasure his wife until her body relaxed. Pulling his fingers from her cunt, sucking on them to taste her arousal. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he moaned loudly at the taste of her. 

He lapped up her taste, and then moved to kiss Sarita passionately. “You taste better than any sweet, my wife. You are my favorite treat.”

Kissing Sarita again, he reached behind her, untying her arms. He pulled his lips from her, and removed the blindfold. Hayden grinned at Sarita when he saw the dazed expression on her face. 

His hands caressed her body, wanting to touch her once more before he untied her legs. 

After he did, she slid down to her knees, and smirked up at him. “It’s your turn now.”


End file.
